


heirloom

by melodramas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/F, Gryffindor Kara, Slytherin Lena, Triwizard Tournament, bc teens being superhero witches doesnt fit my agenda, earlier times of happiness and being gay too, hogwarts is more like a university not a high school, i won't discuss this, mostly all the characters but not really big roles, prophecy stuff going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramas/pseuds/melodramas
Summary: kara doesn't have a lot of hope for her last year at hogwarts, with her sister alex having finished her education and her best friend... ex? lena further away than ever. but only one week in, it becomes clear that it's not going to be the uneventful year she had hoped for. trying to ignore the fact that the people she loves keep dropping out of her life, kara must face dangerous magic trials as the collapse of the whole magical universe looms outside the walls of hogwarts.hogwarts & triwizard tournament au
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Quick explanation, Hogwarts is not actually the Hogwarts we know, it’s more like a magic university where students learn more advanced magic (which is mostly the same magic we’re supposed to believe 15 year olds can do), so usually it’s a three year education from 18-21 ish. There’ll be more info in the story, I hope it’s not very confusing.
> 
> I’m really excited about this story, I took so many liberties with the universe simply because I didn’t feel like writing about teenagers with a heavy emotional plot, even though that’s a given in a Harry Potter universe. I hope you don’t mind the differences and can enjoy the story!
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry about the mistakes.

**chapter 1: the goblet of fire**

_1 September 2019_

Last year at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be the best year of your life, the last taste of freedom before falling fully into the arms of adulthood and responsibilities. Or, at least, Alex had said that at the beginning of her own last year, and Kara had mocked her and rolled her eyes. But now, as Kara sits alone in a train compartment, during a trip that had always been shared with her sister, it feels as though Alex’s words are laughing right back to Kara’s face. 

Or, maybe Alex’s absence the past few weeks is finally getting to her. This is, after all, the first year of her education at Hogwarts where her sister is not going to be present. Alex is Merlin knows where currently, weeks into her official auror training. And Kara’s alone in an old, uncomfortable train compartment. 

No Alex, no Lena… no, she’s not even going to start thinking about _that_ part right now. Especially not when she could be anywhere in this train. Anywhere but with Kara.

She’s so deep in thought that she doesn’t notice the figure approaching her compartment until the door is being thrown opened so suddenly that Kara can’t help but jump and reach for her wand. And then, it’s just Winn looking at her funny with his hands raised.

“Um, hi.” He says. “We’ve been looking at you all over the train.”

Just on cue, Lucy and Nia appear behind him and they all take a sit in Kara’s compartment, effectively breaking her peace.

Lucy smacks her lips. “Do you want us to leave so you can go back to sulking, or…?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I wasn’t sulking.”

Lucy hums, clearly not believing her. “So, did you not get my letter? The one where I explained in detail when and where we were meeting before the train left so I could tell you guys all about the super secret, top secret if I may-“

“Ugh, c’mon, Lucy,” Nia whines. “Just tell us already, you’ve been dragging it on for hours.”

“Well, if _someone_ ,” she gives a dirty look to Kara, “had only graced us with her appearance, you would all know by now.”

Kara crosses her arms. “I never agreed to-“

Lucy scoffs, “Of course not, you’ve been such a party popper since-“

Winn groans, “Just spit it.”

Kara narrows her eyes, daring Lucy to finish the sentence, and Winn and Nia share a nervous look, not eager to witness the first Gryffindor ego fight of the year. But then, Lucy raises her hands in surrender. 

“Fine,” she says. “But only because it’s _so_ cool. Nia, drumroll.”

The girl complies, finally taking a chuckle out of Kara as her annoyance dissolves.

“Okay, okay. I’ll just spit it out, then,” Lucy makes a dramatic pause. “The Triwizard Tournament.”

Nia and Kara blink while Winn gasps.

“The what now?”

“It’s like this super cool competition between magic colleges from all over the world-“

“I don’t know about cool, it’s absolutely insane!” Winn cuts her. “That’s like, wow. Super dangerous.”

“Oh, c’mon, Winn, don’t tell me you’re already afraid.”

“People have _died_!”

“Well, they were adults, making adult decisions.” Lucy shrugs. “But what about the people that have won the Triwizard cup? You can’t seriously tell me you’re not excited about it. It only happens once every I don’t even know how many years.”

“Fifty. And that’s clearly not without reason,” he mutters. “How can you know this, though?”

“My sister came to visit in the summer,” Lucy says. “Well, I thought she was coming to visit, but in reality she just came to have another fight with my dad,” she rolls her eyes. “But it got really loud, so I just had to find out what they were talking about.” She lowers her voice. “Apparently, the ministry has been giving hell to Professor Grant for months so they could have Hogwarts hosting the tournament. They didn’t want to miss out on the first one that happens after all that, you know…”

“War?” Kara supplies.

“Yeah,” Lucy shrugs. “But, anyways. It’s happening! While we’re still at school! Merlin, this is like finding a dragon’s treasure. I can’t wait to sign myself up.”

“You’re insane,” Winn shakes his head. “This is insane. And extremely dangerous.”

“Well, Winn, this is the year we finally get to learn dangerous magic, so I truly hope you don’t piss your pants.”

“That’s different,” Winn insists. “That’s a classroom, not a death match. And we’ve had years of preparation.”

“You call only learning shield spells and charms preparation?”

“I just think that teenagers shouldn’t be taught dueling, it’s not safe. We’re third years now,” Nia whines in protests but Winn goes on, “we have enough knowledge and control to finally learn attack spells and the like. You know, decades ago they used to teach 17 year olds advanced magic, like the Patronus spell, or even non-verbal magic.” A chill runs through his spine just at the thought of it. “It’s too unstable.”

Lucy laughs, unbothered. “Well, I can’t wait to hex you without having to say it out loud.”

“Very mature, Luce.”

“Candy, candy!” A voice comes closer from the hall of the train, the trolley lady from Honeydukes Express reaches their compartment. “Anything off the trolley, dears?”

Kara’s up on her feet in a flash, smiling genuinely for the first time since the journey started.

* * *

Kara idles in the hallway that connects the Great Hall with the dungeons. Her stomach growls impatiently, she’s sure the sorting hat ceremony has already begun at this point. But she keeps waiting, pacing the corridor and ignoring the old wizards and witches in the paintings that make fun of her.

She didn’t see Lena the whole way from the train to the castle. She didn’t see her either as she waited with Winn for all the first years to enter the Great Hall, not even a glimpse. Was she even here at all? An unpleasant feeling sinks heavily in the pit of her stomach at the thought. Lucky for her, she has no time to dwell on it as voices start approaching in fast footsteps, and soon her breath is catching in her throat at the sight of her.

Lena looks put together as always, uniform hanging from her body immaculately, cape draped around her shoulders perfectly, and the Head Girl emblem pinned to it. Kara can’t help but skip a heartbeat at how beautiful she looks, as she always does, in a way Kara could never forget. Even if Lena could.

She’s not walking alone. Kara takes a second to notice, too hung up on seeing Lena for the first time since june. Next to her, Jack Spheer laughs and tells Lena Merlin knows what, poking at her arm to get a reaction. She sees the start of Lena’s smile, but then the girl’s stopping dead on her tracks at the sudden sight of Kara. She barely falters for a second, recovering so easily that Spheer is clueless. But Kara notices. 

They finally come to a stop before her. “Danvers,” Spheer greets joyfully, still unaware of the heaviness of the situation. 

Kara spares one glance at him, taking note of the Head Boy pin adorning his robes, too. “Lena,” she says. “Can we talk?”

She’s sure she’s about to get a no for an answer, but Spheer cuts Lena before she can say anything. “I’ll just get going then. See you at dinner, Lena.”

Lena looks after him helplessly, until she has no choice but to focus on Kara with a pained sigh that makes Kara’s heart catch at her throat. “What do you want?”

Kara doesn’t know what she was expecting, really, but she’s surprised by the harshness of Lena’s voice. “I just,” she stammers. Maybe she should have thought this through. “I… just wanted to say hey,” she finishes lamely. “How was your summer?”

For a long moment, Lena gives her an incredulous look. Then, she resumes her pace again, walking past Kara as she says, “We should both be at dinner right now.”

Kara follows after her, scoffing. “You’re really just going to ignore me?”

Lena turns back brusquely. “Well, what did you expect me to say?” she snaps.

“A hello would be nice.” Kara replies, dripping sarcasm.

“I don’t have time for this.”

“You made it very clear where your feelings for me stand,” Kara says suddenly, making Lena stop. “And I didn’t understand. I still don’t.” Lena’s shoulders drop tiredly, and Kara tries to swallow the thickness of her throat. “But you asked for space and I respected it. But that was, that was at the beginning of the summer and then you just went completely radio silent. I…” Kara sighs, losing the brief boost of bravery she had found, “We were best friends. Before we were anything else. I’ve missed you so much, Lena.”

Lena doesn’t say anything, and Kara can’t see her expression. Her eyes start to water. “I just miss my friend.”

She hears Lena take a deep breath, and when she turns, her face is blank, void of any emotion. “We were never friends, Kara. You know that.” The words are spoken softly, almost as if she’s daring Kara to keep her composure. “What we had is over. I’m not about to go around playing hooky with you. I have responsibilities to focus on. You should do the same.”

Lena turns around, leaving no room to continue the discussion, but Kara can’t help the question that escapes her.

“Didn’t you miss me at all?”

But Lena doesn’t answer, doesn’t turn back again, she just walks away. Kara stands alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

The Great Hall buzzles with an excitement not uncommon on the first night at Hogwarts, newcomers nervously waiting to be assigned a house. The ceremony is almost over by the time Kara makes it to the Great Hall, sitting with Gryffindor as tradition on the first night goes. Lucy and Nia make no comment of her late entrance, and Kara barely looks at them before proceeding to focus all her attention on the piles of food waiting for her. 

However, it’s obvious that everyone is talkative beyond normal, having seen the very big ship and carriages waiting outside the castle as they approached. 

Lucy keeps boasting about all the secrets she’s learned before everyone about the tournament, thanks to her father’s pull in the ministry. Every Gryffindor hangs in on every word, already savoring the taste of glory.

“It sounds so scary,” Nia says. “But I can’t wait to put my name on the thing.”

Lucy hums. “You’re a second year, Nia. Only third years are allowed into the tournament.”

“What?” Nia whines. “That’s so unfair!”

“Even my dad says the Triwizard Tournament is no joke. It’s true what Winn said, students have died in the past. My dad said Professor Grant almost didn’t allow it to happen,” Lucy lowers her voice. “But apparently the Minister herself intervened, and she had no choice. Strengthen international magical cooperation and all that.”

“People have died?” Nia asks. “On second thought, maybe it’s a good thing only third years are allowed in.”

Lucy laughs. She looks at Kara, who’s uncharacteristically quiet, stuffing her mouth with food. “What about you, Kara? Thinking of earning some old-fashioned wizard glory?”

“No, thanks.” Kara says. “I have enough as it is with Quidditch and my final exams. I just wish this year ended already.”

Lucy and Nia share a worried look, and Nia not so discreetly points to the direction of the Slytherin table, where Lena Luthor and Jack Spheer talk animatedly. Not that Kara would know. 

“So,” Nia changes topics. “Now that you’re the captain of our team, any chance you need any more chasers?”

Lucy laughs as she pushes at Nia playfully.

“You’ll have to come to the try-outs and find out.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Nia salutes, earning a small chuckle from Kara.

The excited murmur of the hundreds of students dies out then, Kara looks to Professor Grant to find that the Sorting ceremony has finished, and Professor Grant is calling for silence to give her speech.

“Welcome, students, new and old. It is a pleasure to have you with us one year more in Hogwarts, school of magic. I am Headmistress Cat Grant, you may address me as Professor Grant. For those of you who are not yet familiar with the castle, beware, it is as alive and changing as you are.” The statement is met from chuckles from the older students. “You already know that Hogwarts is not like any other school. Magic breathes through its walls, it has been here for far longer than your families can count their generations, and it will be here after you’re long gone. You would all do well to remember that. At Hogwarts, no misbehavior will be tolerated. If any of you disrupt the peace and sacrecy of the castle, you will be expelled. You are no longer younglings unable to control the magic within yourselves, but young adults who seek to perfect their control. You shall better act as such.”

Professor Grant pauses.

“Now, for our oldest students in their third year, you should start thinking of the path you will choose before your final evaluations. I urge you to meet with your Head of House by the end of the month, fleeting as time is. To the rest of you, normally this would be the time where I introduce your professors, but tonight is no regular night, as I’m certain most of you know by now. For the time being, I would like to offer a warm welcome to our newest addition, Professor Alistar Moody.”

A strange looking, middle-age woman rises from her seat, standing out both figuratively and literally. Kara wouldn’t bet at her age, but she seems older than Eliza, or maybe she simply hadn’t aged all that well. The woman is tall, taller than Professor Grant for sure. The worn large coat she’s wearing is a big contrast among the tunics of the other professors. Her hair, deep red and wild, thrown backwards carelessly.

But it was her face that draws the most attention, where one of the eyes is missing, and still replaced by an awkward prosthetic eye, tied around her head with a band. It doesn’t take a genius to know the eye is no regular magic eye, as many other prosthetics would have been perfectly natural. Even from the distance, Kara can see it moves on its own will.

“Professor Moody will be teaching the class Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts in third year. For new students, I’m afraid the rest of introductions will have to be inside the classrooms. There’s something else we have to focus on now, something… not quite ordinary.”

“Here it comes,” Lucy whispers excitedly next to Kara.

“This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. It is my pleasure to announce,” Professor Grant continues, but Kara can sense the tightness of her voice, “that Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament.”

Whispers erupt all over the Great Hall, Professor Grant raises a hand to silence the excited students. “For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. More of that later, for now, please join me in welcoming our guests from the Beauxbatons Institute of Magic, and Durmstrang Academy of Magical Proficiency!”

The Hogwarts students gasp excitedly as the Great Hall doors open and two singularly groups of people enter. The first one, led by an elegant looking man, who must be one of the youngest professors Kara’s ever seen. Students dressed in blue uniforms, swift pace in unison. “Beauxbatons,” Lucy says. There can’t be more than 20 in total, Kara supposes it’s only the third years too.

As everyone watches in awe at the elegancy of the newcomers, the air shifts notably when Durmstrang follows, steps feeling as heavy as their uniforms. Almost military, like the muggle armies Kara remembers seeing in pictures. At the head of the small group, an older woman, elegant too, almost regal, with a fur scarf around her neck.

“Mr. Oliver Queen, headmaster of Beauxbatons, and Mrs. Rhea Daxam, headmistress of Durmstrang,” Professor Grant announces. “It is a pleasure to have you all with us tonight. Students, please take a seat.”

“Eternal glory,” Professor Grant continues her speech once the room quiets again. “That’s what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks, which is why only last year students from each school will be allowed to participate.”

Protests arise, Professor Grant silences the students with a glare as she makes a pause. “Now, let me be clear,” she says sternly. “If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, this contest is not for the faint-hearted.”

The silence that follows the words feels heavy. With a flick of her wand, Professor Grant produces a tall, old object. As everyone watches curiously, a blue flame erupts from it.

“That’s so cool,” Nia says.

But Kara can’t look at her, completely enchanted by the blue glow of the flames. The energy that pulses through the room suddenly feeling ancient.

“The Goblet of Fire,” Professor Grant announces. “Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly,” she warns. “If chosen, there is no turning back.”

Kara can’t seem to tear her eyes away from the flames, as if they have a life of their own.

“As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.”

* * *

_23 September 2018_

Lena likes Samantha Arias good enough. She’s smart, kind, doesn’t treat Lena like everyone else in Slytherin does, always has great advice for classes she already took... Lena doesn’t have a problem with her at all, really. She might even call Sam a friend.

Sam’s been spending more and more time with her lately, and in the beginning, Lena was eager to have someone to call her friend. That is, her own friend, not one of the many that extend her a friendship in courtesy of their common friendships with Kara.

So, Lena was excited about being Sam’s friend. And about Sam seemingly enjoying her company as well. But then, well, she started noticing things. Things that she didn’t like as much. Like how Sam seemed to find her most when Lena was in the company of one Kara Danvers. And things like how Sam just kept stealing glances at Kara. Glances that, well, Lena wasn’t very excited about.

Like right now. They’re out by the lake, enjoying an early Friday afternoon under the warmth of the sun. Lena had been contently reading on the grass, stroking Kara’s hair as she napped, head on her lap. Then Alex had come, woken Kara up and dragged her to a game of catch the quaffle, and Lena had rolled her eyes fondly at the stupidity of playing a quidditch ball without brooms. So, she had kept reading as the sisters laughed a few feet away. And then Sam had arrived.

She had greeted Lena warmly; said she just came to chill. That was what she often said. And then, she just stared. Stared in Kara’s direction. As she often did. 

But that wasn’t all.

Lena could understand looking at Kara Danvers. A lot of people did, she had noticed. Kara was just magnetic. But well, not a lot of people kept hanging around Kara as they stared. And sighing. Sam just kept sighing like a lovesick fool every time, and Lena’s stomach twisted at the mere thought.

When Sam sighs for the second time that day, Lena loses her patience. She snaps her book shut, barely containing herself from throwing it at Sam’s head, and studies her. There it was, the lovesick, dreamy eyes, thrown in Kara’s direction.

“You keep looking at her, you know.” Lena says.

Eyes going wide at being caught, Sam laughs nervously. Lena narrows her eyes. “What?”

“I’ve noticed,” she says drily, “that you keep looking at her.”

Sam takes a breath, gives Lena a self-pitying look. “Am I that obvious?”

Lena clenches her jaw, looks back at Kara, who laughs as she teases Alex, keeping the quaffle out of reach with her wand.

“So, you like her.”

Sam hums, sighing again. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Lena tightens her grip on her book. “Are you going to tell her?”

Because, even if Sam likes Kara, there’s no evidence Kara likes her back, right? Or did Lena miss the cues? Her head starts to spin.

“I don’t know,” Sam laughs, bites her lip like a schoolgirl with a crush. “I guess we’re not that close, so. I don’t want to be weird or anything, you know?”

Oh, it would be weird, Lena thinks, it would be _so_ weird. Sam and Kara together. No, that’s just. Maybe Lena doesn’t need any friends of her own after all.

“But,” Sam continues thoughtfully, “maybe you could… you know. Test the waters? Put in a good word for me, that kind of stuff. She’s single, right? I mean, you two are close, so…”

Lena frowns. She feels sick. She’s sure she’s about to throw up. Did Sam just suggest that Lena helps her date Kara? Yes, she’s going to throw up.

It must show on her face because Sam looks at her at the lack of answer and her face falls. “Um,” she says, “or I guess not?” Lena doesn’t answer. Sam stammers, deeply confused by the girl’s reaction. She looks at the Danvers sisters again, and suddenly it all clicks. “Wait, wait. _Who_ are you talking about?”

Lena blinks, finally remembers words other than hexes. “What do you mean?” she asks in annoyance, “Who are _you_ talking about?”

“Alex!” Sam whisper-shouts in amusement.

And, oh. Oh. Lena goes beet red. 

Yeah, so. Maybe, in her theory, Lena had overlooked the possibility that, well. Every time Sam was looking in Kara’s direction, Alex Danvers also happened to be on the way. And maybe, every time Sam found her when she was hanging out with Kara, Alex was also there. And maybe, just maybe, Lena had just made a complete fool out of herself.

As the embarrassment and realization dawn on her, Sam bursts into laughter. And Lena does throw the book at her this time.

“Shut up.”

Sam keeps laughing. “I can’t believe,” she says with extreme difficulty, rolling on the ground next to Lena. “Oh my god, your face! I thought for a second you were about to murder me.”

“I really am going to now.”

“You really thought I was into Kara? God, no wonder you seemed so jealous.”

“I wasn’t.”

The Danvers have started walking back, probably curious of Sam’s loud laughter, but Sam seems unbothered by it.

“Lena, I would never,” she says with mirth, “ _ever_ , even think of laying a single finger on your girl. Besides, it’s not like-”

“She’s not my girl-”

“-she ever even looks to someone else other than you, I mean, c’mon-”

“Shut the fuck up, Sam!” Lena whispers, redder with every step that Kara takes closer to them.

Sam looks at her and just bursts into laughing again.

Kara jogs the rest of the way back, sitting next to Lena. “Hey, Sam.” She kisses Lena’s cheek. “You look so red, are you okay?”

Sam raises a brow at Lena in challenge, but her amusement is short lived as Alex finally approaches them.

“Hey,” Alex says to Sam. “What’s up?”

Lena watches as Alex tugs her hair behind her ear and sticks her hands inside the pockets of her pants, and air of nervousness to her general cool attitude, and then she’s the one bursting into laughter.

* * *

_2 September 2019_

Classes officially kick off for Kara with the first lesson of _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_ , mandatory class for all third years. Unluckily for Kara, that means that she has no choice but to be in Lena’s presence earlier than she’d hoped for, after last night’s encounter. The memory of Lena’s coldness as she walked away had haunted Kara in her sleep the night before, and now she’s being dragged on an empty stomach by Lucy as they both hope to make it in time for the first class of the year. 

Fortunately for them, they manage to enter the classroom before the professor, the small crowd of students wondering where the new mysterious woman might be. She certainly made an impression during dinner just off her looks. With no desks or chairs in the room, Kara and Lucy stand close to the rest of the students, joining the chorus of whispers about the new professor. 

Next to Spheer and other Slytherins, Lena pays no mind to Kara’s late entrance, too engrossed on a conversation with her new best friend. Kara pathetically tears her eyes away from her and tries to focus on whatever Lucy’s saying.

The chats are quickly silenced as the door is thrown open by Ms. Moody. She walks fast paced, with resounding footsteps, to the center and turns to look at the students. A few of them shiver under her excruciating eyes… or eye? As the prosthetic magical eye moves on its own will, it seems to settle on Kara, almost making her take a step backwards.

“My name’s Alistar Moody,” she speaks for the first time, her voice like steel. “But you already knew that.”

She crosses her hands behind her back and paces the room for a few seconds, leaving the students to chuckle nervously. “I gather you’ve been taught some advanced magic by now,” she says eventually. “Somewhat successfully, I’ll hope. Get in pairs, face to face.”

As the students hurry to do so, she continues pacing between the pairs. “Now, Defense Against the Dark Arts does not seem like a fitting name for this class to me, but it seems that’s not my decision to make. So, can anyone tell me what’s the most important spell in a duel?”

After a few beats, Jack Spheer raises his hand. “Expelliarmus, ma’am?”

Ms Moody continues to pace, not batting an eye. “A disarming spell,” she mocks. “Yes, that will certainly be of use in a duel.” Her tone, dripping in sarcasm, makes the guy look embarrassed. “At least against mediocre wizards and witches that cannot control wandless magic.” She finally stops walking, looking inquisitively at her students. “Could anyone here make a demonstration of wandless magic?” The room stays dead silent. Ms Moody stares at the students, one by one, and when her eyes linger on Kara, her heart skips a beat. “No? Such a shame. But I was warned of what I would find in this class, that’s true.”

She raises a hand and suddenly a wand is flying towards it, no words having left her mouth. “The most important spell in a battle,” she says, “is surprise. To surprise your opponent with your next move, to block them from anticipating your reaction to theirs. That’s how you win. You,” she says to Jack, “try to disarm me. Silently.”

Jack’s face goes through a series of bad tries at blank expressions, jaw clenching visibly in concentration, it’s clear to everyone that he’s not managing it.

“Non-verbal magic,” Ms. Moody says finally. “This is your first lesson. A much needed one. There is no use learning advanced dueling magic if you will give yourselves away to your opponents the moment you open your mouth. Wands, out. Students at my left, try to disarm your opponent silently.”

Ms. Moody resumes her pacing between the pairs while they do as she says. Kara watches in amusement as Lucy purses her lips for a long moment, unsuccessful. 

“Magic is but energy. Chaos,” Ms. Moody says. “Words are not magic in the same way wands are not magic. Spells and wands don’t make a wizard, they’re mere instruments, channeling chaos at the will of their user. But it’s the will of the user that control magic. Students at my right, your turn.”

Kara raises her wand, clutching it in concentration. She focuses on Lucy’s. Expelliarmus, she thinks. Nothing happens. Lucy starts smirking smugly, in revenge to Kara’s earlier amusement. Kara closes her eyes to ignore her. She thinks of the professor’s words, takes a deep breath. She can feel the air in the room tingling with energy, she concentrates on the feeling of the wood on her hand, how it pulsates against her if she pays enough attention. How everything pulsates, like something dormant, always there, never quite at reach. She thinks of the spell that she’s used hundreds of times, as easily as breathing, and it becomes clear on her mind. She opens her eyes again.

Expelliarmus, she thinks. Lucy’s wand flies away.

Lucy’s mouth hangs open in shock. “You bitch,” she mouths, and Kara grins briefly before she notices that everyone in the classroom is looking at her.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ms. Moody says, walking towards Kara. “Mis…”

“Danvers,” Kara clears her throat.

The professor studies her intently, magic eye and all, and the knowing glint of her regular eye almost has Kara gulping. “Miss Danvers,” she drawls, “thank you for the demonstration. The rest of you, keep working. By the end of the year, you will look back at this lesson like a children’s game. If you hope to ever survive a serious duel, that is.”

\---

_6 September 2019_

As Lena takes a seat next to Jack, it’s apparent that after a few days of coexistence, students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have started merging in Hogwarts, in different ways. Or at least, Slytherin seems to only prefer the company of Durmstrang, even more so than they ever did the other houses. Lena wonders if this newfound companionship will change after tonight, when the names have been drawn and the competition truly starts.

Professor Grant finally arrives, with a man in a suit in tow. There’s something familiar about him, but Lena can’t quite place her finger on it until Professor Grant introduces him.

“Please, welcome the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Samuel Lane.”

Lucy’s dad, Lena thinks.

“Thank you,” Mr. Lane says. “In representation of the Ministry of Magic, I would like to say how honored we are that Hogwarts is the host of this magnificent event. We’ll be overseeing the development of the Tournament, starting with the champions tonight. I won’t make this wait any longer. Good luck to all of you.”

With a nod to Professor Grant, he steps back with the rest of professors.

“And finally,” Professor Grant says, walking towards the goblet. the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the champion selection.” She throws a displeased look around the room and purses her lips. “But first, let’s set the atmosphere.” She raises her hand, and the lights dim all over, casting a soft orange glow that’s almost overshadowed by the pulsing blue of the goblet.

The flames start to flicker somewhat violently, turning red, and everyone quiets. Lena watches intently as a piece of parchment flies out of the goblet and into Professor Grant’s hand. 

“So it begins,” says Jack next to her.

“The Durmstrang champion is Monel Daxam!”

Lena watches he glows in the congratulation of his peers, walking towards Professor Grant proudly. But her attention is caught by the headmistress, Rhea. Monel’s mother. From her close seat to the Professors’ table, Lena can see the smug smirk on her lips. 

As Monel follows Professor Grants directions out of the room, the goblet turns red again, and throwing out the second piece of paper.

“Champion for Beauxbatons… Sara Lance!”

A rather short girl, blonde girl stands from the Beauxbatons table and goes to shake Professor Grant’s hand with a self-assured smile while the rest of the Beauxbatons students cheer.

Professor Grant turns to the goblet with intention. “And that leaves us the champion for Hogwarts.”

As if on cue, the goblet turns red. Not briefly, like before, but with more strength, almost violently. At last, the final piece of paper flies out, and the flames dim back to their cold blue.

Professor Grant takes the paper and reads it, making a pause. And then, “Kara Danvers!”

Lena’s eyes go wide, ears ringing, ignoring the protests of her Slytherin peers at the name called out. She can feel her own heart going wild in her chest, and a coldness nagging in the back of her head. 

The whole room has gone quiet, expectantly, but no one moves. Lena searches for Kara with frantic eyes and finds her in her usual spot next to Winn and Lucy. She still doesn’t move.

“Kara Danvers!” Professor Grant repeats. “Step forward.”

It takes Lucy urging her up for Kara to get out of her seat and start walking towards Professor Grant. Lena can tell that something’s not right, by the rigid way Kara carries herself, none of her usual grace present. 

Lena swallows, hard, noticing that she’s been containing her breath from the moment Professor Grant first called out Kara’s name. As she watches the girl follow behind the other two champions, she feels Jack’s eyes piercing through the side of her head, but she pays him no mind, too preoccupied with the uncomfortable set of Kara’s shoulders. Even as she completely disappears from the room, she still can’t stop staring in the direction. Her eyes make contact with Rhea Daxam, and she Lena finally comes back to herself, breaking the eye contact off, a chill running through her spine.

“Well,” Jack starts, “who would have thought.”

* * *

  
  


After a few minutes of waiting, Kara and the rest of the champions are greeted by their respective Headteachers, with Mr. Lance following. All the waiting only served to further increase Kara’s anxiety of what just happened. The fact that the goblet called out her name without her ever entering the Triwizard Tournament.

But the evidence of it is undeniable, the burnt piece of paper with her name on it clenched heavily in her fist. It’s still hot against her skin. 

Unable to let the mess go on any longer, Kara addressed Professor Grant urgently the minute the other champions turned to their professors.

“Professor,” Kara says urgently, “there must have been a mistake.”

Professor Grant looks at her, but Mr. Lane turns to Kara, puzzled. “What mistake?”

Kara swallows again, her throat feels so dry. She glances around to ensure that the other people in the room are otherwise occupied. “I didn’t do it.”

Professor Grant frowns. “What is it exactly that you’re saying, Miss Danvers?”

“I didn’t enter my name in the goblet. There must have been a mistake,” she repeats hastily.

“Surely you’re not implying the goblet of fire made a mistake?” Mr. Lane says.

Kara looks at Professor Grant helplessly. “I don’t know what happened, but I never put my name in it.”

“Perhaps you should have thought earlier of your actions,” Rhea approaches, “instead of making up lies when you are too much of a coward to face the consequences.”

Kara clenches her teeth. “I’m not lying.”

“The goblet of fire is an instrument as ancient as this tournament, child.” Lane tells her. He turns to Professor Grant. “There is no debate in the decision made here tonight.”

Mr. Queen steps forward. “This better not be the Ministry of England breaking the rules to offer Hogwarts and advantage.

“The rules are absolute,” Mr. Lane says. “The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract.”

As Mr. Queen and Mrs. Daxam open their mouths, Professor Grant raises an arm, giving him a look. “You’ve heard Mr. Lane. The rules are clear.”

“But-”

“Miss Danvers, you and I will continue this conversation in private.”

With a nod, Mr. Queen and his champion leave the room, followed by Rhea, who gives Kara a long look, almost daring, and leaves with Monel in tow. 

Mr. Lane makes a pause. “Miss Danvers has no choice,” he tells Professor Grant as if Kara’s not still in the room. “She’s been claimed a Triwizard Champion.”

At last, Kara finds herself alone under the scrutinizing gaze of Professor Grant.

“Kara Danvers, did you enter your name in the goblet of fire?”

“No, I didn’t, I-”

“Are you completely certain?”

Yes-”

“Did you ask anyone to enter your name?”

“No!”

Professor Grant pauses at the outburst, turns her back to Kara and goes to take a seat at her desk. She gestures one of the chairs for Kara to sit in, but Kara’s feeling too unsteady to do so.

“I didn’t do it. You have to believe me,” she almost pleads, fists pushing over the desk.

“I do,” Professor Grant says. “I believe you, Kara.”

Kara exhales a shaky breath, closing her eyes.

“But Mr. Lane is also right. The goblet does not make mistakes.”

“But… I…” Kara stammers. “You must do something!”

Professor Grant takes her wand to her temple and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, they’re too troubled to ease any of Kara’s nerves. 

“I’m afraid my hands are tied,” she says softly. “A decision has been made tonight.”

“So, I’ll withdraw,” Kara says. “I never wanted this, I can’t be forced to compete. Plenty other students would want to be on my spot-”

“There’s no such thing as withdrawal in the Triwizard Tournament. Mr. Lane was clear.”

“I don’t care-”

“Kara,” Professor Grant’s voice cuts through the air. “Something strange has happened here, and I understand your worry, believe me. But there’s nothing that can be said against the decision the goblet has taken. It’s claimed its champions, and it claimed you.”

Professor Grant walks to her. “The goblet is not an instrument that one can simply manipulate. We have no evidence to protect you with.” Professor Grant lays a hand in Kara’s shoulder. “It’s been a long day, you should rest. I’ll write some letters, but in the meantime…”

“Your hands are tied,” Kara says, humorlessly.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” With one last squeeze to her shoulder, Professor Grant goes back to her chair. As she produces a piece of parchment and quill, Kara takes her dismissal. 

“Miss Danvers,” Professor Grant’s voice stops her. “It’d be best if you kept this incident to yourself. You’ll have enough on your plate as it is.”

Kara leaves without a word.

She takes the long way back to the Gryffindor tower, already dreading the questions she knows Nia and Lucy will bomb her with. She wishes they were asleep by the time she got there but she knows there’s no use.

As she turns through her preferred pathway, eyes glued to the floor, she collides with someone. And, of course.

“Lena,” she says.

Lena’s looking at her with indecipherable eyes, and Kara’s way too tired for this.

“What were you thinking?” Lena half shouts half whispers. Her jaw clenches with contained anger, and Kara’s tiredness starts turning into her own anger. “How could you be so reckless?”

Lena takes a step towards her, and for the first time in months it’s Kara the one who takes a step back.

“Is everything just a little competition to that stupid Gryffindor ego of yours?”

Kara takes a deep breath. “Do not call me-”

Lena points a finger to her chest. “You’re supposed to lie low! What were you thinking putting your name in that thing! Do you even know how much danger you put yourself into?”

“What do you care?” Kara snaps back at her. “That’s none of your fucking business. You made it quite clear.”

Lena blinks, clearly at a loss at Kara’s outburst, who takes advantage of the pause to close the distance between them. Lena goes back, finding herself trapped between the wall and Kara’s heated eyes.

“What do you care?” she dares, all her contained anger coming to the surface and finally confronting Lena.

But then, Lena’s looking at her. Really looking at her, for the first time in ages. Green eyes lose their anger and soften, and Lena’s lip quivers, all resolve gone. Kara takes in, suddenly, how close they actually are, the almost complete lack of space between them. And Lena’s eyes. Oh, how she had missed those eyes looking at her like that. She notices the way Lena starts to breath heavily, as if her chest feels as tight as Kara’s, and suddenly, arms are thrown around her neck and the little space between them becomes nonexistent.

And Lena’s kissing her.

Lena’s kissing her, and Kara kisses back on instinct, catching the girl by the waist as she stumbles into her. She pulls her closer, impossibly closer, and everything is overwhelming. The way Lena’s lips tremble against hers, her hands coming together at the back of Kara’s neck and tugging at her hair, closer, closer. As if it pains her to be apart as much as it pains Kara.

Lena’s familiar smell clings to Kara’s bones, and it brings back a warmth she thought she could never feel again, she inhales, basks in it, kisses her. And she kisses her again, and again. There’s something wet on her cheeks, and she doesn’t know if she’s crying, or Lena is, she’s starting to feel dizzy. 

She presses Lena fully against the wall, drawing a gasp out of her, she had missed those sounds so much, they’ve haunted her in dreams. She thinks she should pick her up, they aren’t close enough. She should pick her up and carry her to their hidden place and just never leave again.

She loves her. By Merlin, she loves her so much. She needs to tell her, Lena needs to know that Kara could never stop loving her.

She detaches from her mouth, and Lena quickly follows in protest, arms tensing around her neck, but Kara presses a calming kiss to the side of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, right next to her ear. Lena tugs urgently, and Kara returns to her mouth.

“I love you,” she says in a breathless whisper.

Lena stills, Kara presses their foreheads together, keeps her eyes closed, kisses Lena’s wet cheeks.

“I love you,” she says again, almost like a prayer.

And then Lena’s sobbing and pushing herself away from Kara, and Kara’s heart drops to the floor.

“Don’t leave,” she begs, holding Lena’s wrist. “Lena, please.”

“I can’t,” Lena says, voice icy cold, she doesn’t look back at Kara. “This was a mistake.”

Kara’s own tears block her from the sight of her leaving.

* * *

_Dear Alex,_

_I haven’t heard from you since August. Mom said you were okay. I know you must be very busy with Auror training, but something has happened at school. I don’t know what to do._

_Please write back._

_I miss you._

_Kara_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It might be very confusing now, but I'm excited to share what I have planned out for this.
> 
> I just opened a twitter account where I plan to post updates of this and new fics I have in mind. It's completely empty but if anyone's interested: @notwritingright
> 
> don't hesitate to tell me what u thought in the comments!


End file.
